Brandon Whittaker
Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Chuck the Role Model. He is a CURE activist who went insane after the zombie outbreak decimated Fortune City. He literally rips into Chuck with a shard of glass with what seems to be inhuman speed. He also jumps into toilet stalls, teleporting to another stall near Chuck. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Brandon is given a much larger role. Instead of just being a psychopath, he is a major character. He serves as a fresh recruit of CURE who was tricked into helping Tyrone King release the zombies from their cages in the Arena. He is directly responsible for the outbreak in Fortune City. He is involved in the Introduction and Case 2-2: A Familiar Face. Dead Rising 2 Chuck the Role Model As a CURE member, Brandon came to Fortune City to protest against "Terror is Reality." He was a part of the protests outside the arena, and went insane after seeing his fellow CURE members being eaten alive by the very creatures they were trying to protect. He fled the bloodbath and took shelter in the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino. At some point during his stay in his hiding place, he saw the news story about Chuck Greene releasing the zombies from the Terror is Reality Arena. His insanity led him to the conclusion that Chuck had released the Zombies to stop zombie discrimination and bring peace to the world, by turning everyone into zombies therefore making everyone equal. Brandon sees this as a brilliant plan and decides to help by capturing survivors and turning them into zombies. He kidnapped a young woman named Vikki Taylor and prepared to feed her to a zombie, though it is unknown how he managed to trap the zombie, and whether he has killed other survivors in this way. When Chuck arrives at his bathroom, Brandon initially praises Chuck for his imagined plan and claims that he is trying to help. However after Chuck saves Vikki Taylor from Brandon's zombie, Brandon claims Chuck has lost his willingness to complete the plan and attacks with a shard of broken glass. Chuck defeats Brandon and he stumbles into the stall where he has kept the zombie and is bitten. Realizing he will become a zombie, Brandon uses the piece of broken glass to slit his throat. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Introduction Brandon is observed in conversation with Tyrone King during the exchange of a money case and bombs in a warehouse within the Fortune City Arena. He is spotted by Frank West, who secretly photographs the confrontation. Once the talk is over, Brandon proceeds to arm the bombs and detonate the explosives, causing a city-wide outbreak. Case 2-2: A Familiar Face Stacey Forsythe spots Brandon on the security monitor dragging and kicking Vikki Taylor into the restrooms of Uranus Zone. Upon investigation, Frank finds Vikki tied up and Brandon babbling about what he did at the Arena and the zombies. He then proceeds to slit Vikki's throat, killing her before attacking Frank. After being defeated, he gets bitten by a zombie and commits suicide by cutting his own throat. Battle Style See Chuck the Role Model. Sandbox Mode Brandon is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the bathroom in Uranus Zone armed with a shard of glass. Once defeated he drops $25,000. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of Eon by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson in Dead Rising, disappearing into one bathroom stall and re-emerging in another where as Cliff teleports through floor openings. *Brandon's motives, while clear at first, seem to become a little blurred after he kills himself; His plan was to make everyone zombies, and yet, he ended up killing himself in order to avoid becoming one. It's possible that he came to his senses or thought he had failed his task after he was defeated. *He is one of the psychopaths, along with the Twins, Dwight Boykin, Adam MacIntyre, Albert Contiello, and Harry "Zhi" Wong, in the Dead Rising series that actually kill themselves (albeit accidentally in Adam's case). *When Brandon is encountered, the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino changes from a normal look to having the mirrors smashed, flickering lights and blood splattered all over the floor and stalls. The bathroom area will stay this way throughout the rest of the game even after he is defeated. *He will have unique lines when taking damage from a fire weapon. *Brandon shares some similarities to Carlito Keyes. The two acted on their well-intentioned beliefs (desire to punish those who murdered his hometown for Carlito, equal rights for all for Brandon), both have unique weapons exclusive to them that cannot be picked up by the main character, and both have good intentions, but have gone violently insane (due to psychological trauma in Brandon's case and vengence in Carlito's case) as a result of undead outbreaks. *Despite being bitten by a zombie just moments before, Brandon does not reanimate following his suicide. It's possible that somebody else destroyed his brain in some way to stop him from reanimating, or he simply reanimated offscreen. *You cannot obtain the shard of glass after the fight. *A common joke among fans of Dead Rising is that Brandon bears a slight resemblance to Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo. Gallery File:Brandon whittaker by xnalarafanatic.jpg Dead rising brandon.png File:Dead rising brandon button.jpg |Brandon's buttons File:Brandon1.png|"Oh, I see. You're losing the courage to finish what you started!" File:brandon2hq.png|"It's so radical...it's beautiful, man." PortraitBrandonWittakerDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitBrandonWittakerOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Off the Record. Dead rising brandon full.png Brandon Notebook.png|Notebook entry. Brandonglassslice.jpg|Off The Record, photo op. Brandon in Uranus Zone's restroom.png|Brandon in Uranus Zone's restroom. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Location Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims